User blog:Azeruth/Kreate-a-Kombatant Entry - Pasiku by Azeruth
Biography Pasiku (PAH-SEE-KOO) is a native of Edenia and the younger brother of Jade. Much like Jade, Pasiku was trained by Shao Kahn to become an assassin. However, Pasiku used his sand-based ability to spy on Shao Kahn, hiding in an hourglass. Pasiku learned of Shao Kahn's wrongdoing towards Edenia and attempted to inform Jade, but was stopped by Baraka. While Pasiku was able to defeat Baraka, Shao Kahn heard the commotion of the battle and quickly stopped Pasiku. Pasiku was sent for execution to Shao Kahn's Coliseum but as he the executioners dragged him out, he changed into sand and quickly spread out amongst the sand floor of the coliseum. He was able to escape through the cracks surround the coliseum and regrouped. He has been marked for execution ever since his escape. During the second Mortal Kombat tournament, Pasiku remained in a sand hut deep within Jade's Desert. Before being trained by Shao Kahn, Pasiku and Jade lived in the same hut before Shao Kahn took them for training. Almost monthly an assassin sent by Shao Kahn appears to kill Pasiku. At one time two assassins were sent. Pasiku killed one of the assassins and gravely wounded the second. The second assassin was actually Shang Tsung in disguise, who was sent by Shao Kahn to see why Pasiku was still alive. Tsung was forbidden from using his full abilities during the fight, and was simply there as a witness to Pasiku's true power. Tsung reported to Shao Kahn every detail, including the details of how the fight began. The assassin stated that Pasiku was worthless and Shao Kahn only wished to show everyone that betraying him will lead to death. He then stated that his powers were always worthless, as the most he could do was turn into sand. Pasiku revealed the true scope of his powers as he commanded the sand and instantly crushed the assassin in a title wave of sand. Tsung's legs were then held by sand, which he had not noticed festering below him. Tsung was unable to flee as Pasiku simply beat on him mercilessly. However, Pasiku did not know that the second assassin was Shang Tsung, and therefore did not use enough force to kill him, only enough force to kill a regular assassin. Pasiku also witnessed the revival of Sindel at the hands of Quan Chi. Because Quan Chi was also with Noob Saibot and the newly resurrected Sindel, he knew he could not defeat them, and instead resumed his life in the desert. Pasiku remained in his sand hut until he was given a telepathic message from Raiden. He learned about everything, including the deaths of Jade, Kitana, and Kung Lao. Enraged, Pasiku swears vengeance on Quan Chi, as he knows Quan Chi is responsible for resurrecting Sindel (who killed Jade and Kitana), knows Quan Chi has the souls of his friends, and is the only currently living person he can gain vengeance on. Appearance Like many Edenians, Pasiku has a younger appearance despite his nearly 10,000 years of existence. He appears to be about 20 years old, with brown hair and brown eyes. He has a scar on the left side of his face that goes from his cheek to the bad of his head. The scar is from his fight with Baraka. He has a general appearance, not overly muscular but not severely thin. He currently sports a green bandana around his left arm in honor of his deceased sister, Jade. His apparel appears to be a dark green poncho that ends at his knees. He wears tight-fitting cloth to cover the remainder of his legs. He has gloves identical that are identical to the ones worn by Jade, as well as partially torn, brown boots. Combat characteristics Pasiku relies heavily on sand-based attacks. Similar to Jade, he has a staff, but it is created by sand. While Jade uses Razor-rangs as her projectile, Pasiku creates buzzsaws out of hardened sand, which are as sharp as a blade. He also has the ability to change his body, as well as his clothing, into sand. It provides him an easy way to avoid attacks and sneak up on enemies. Special Moves *'Sand Wall': A general defensive move. Pasiku creates a wall of sand that blocks projectiles. **The enhanced version is called Sand Repel, in which the projectile will be absorbed by the wall of sand and fired back at the opponent. *'Sand Shift': Pasiku turns his body (and clothing) into sand and appears behind his opponent. **The enhanced version is called Sand Switch, in which Pasiku will absorb the opponent into the sand and will shoot them out of the ground behind him, causing damage and a possibility for a juggle. *'Sand Stream': Pasiku's projectile. He shoots a stream of sand at the opponent, which changes into a buzzsaw made of sand, cutting at the opponent. **The enhanced version is called Sand Blast, in which Pasiku fires large streams of sand from both hands, which turn into two massive sand-buzzsaws. *'Sand Staff': Pasiku creates his Sand Staff and vanishes beneath the opponent, jumping out from behind to smash them. **The enhanced version is called Sand Smack, and sees Pasiku add to his Sand Staff special move. After the smashing the opponent from behind with more force, the opponent bounces, and Pasiku swings his staff, smashing the opponent in the back and knocks them away. *'X-Ray Move - Sand Smash': Pasiku shoots a stream of sand from his left hand at the opponent, if it connects, it will grab onto the opponent's right arm and break it in two places. Pasiku then does two things simultaneously: He pulls the opponent towards him while he covers his right hand in sand, hardening it. As the opponent is pulled in closely, Pasiku punches the opponent with his sand-hardened hand, breaking the jaw and most of the opponent's skull. He then finishes by taking the stream of sand, grabbing it, and throwing the opponent overhead and slamming them, dealing final minor damage. Fatalities *'Sand Trap': Pasiku commands the sand below the opponent to latch onto their feet. As the opponent tries to get the sand off of their feet, Pasiku creates his Sand Staff. As the opponent looks towards Pasiku, Pasiku rams his staff through the upper part of the opponent's neck, killing them. He then rips the head off, leaving it atop his staff and poses victorious. *'Sand Break': Pasiku covers the opponent entirely in sand except for the opponent's head. He hardens the sand and walks slowly towards the opponent. As the opponent begs for mercy, Pasiku covers his right hand in sand, hardens it, and smashes the opponent's body, leaving only the head to flip momentarily in the air before hitting the ground. Other finishers *Babality: Pasiku starts to play with the sand around him and accidentally covers himself in sand and hardens it, leaving only his eyes visible. He's unable to get the sand off of him, causing him to cry. Character Relationships *Younger brother of Jade. *Longtime friend of Kitana. *Has a crush on Kitana. *Designated guardian of Jade's Desert due to his ability to manipulate sand and the ground. *Spied on Shao Kahn while being trained and discovered Shao Kahn's true plans. *Defeated Baraka. *Was knocked unconscious by Shao Kahn. *Set for execution but escaped. *Discovered by Kung Lao during the second Mortal Kombat tournament. *Befriended Kung Lao and aided him. *Told of Jade, Kitana, and Kung Lao's deaths by Raiden. *Swears vengeance on Quan Chi. Stage Relationships *Jade's Desert - Place of origin and current residence. Trivia *Pasiku is an anagram of "Piasku", which is Polish for sand. *He shares the Kuo Shou fighting style with his sister, Jade. *The Mortal Kombat team realized they had no playable characters whose names began with the letter "P", and created Pasiku to remedy the problem. *He was inspired by the Naruto character Gaara, who can manipulate sand. *He's not real. He's a creation of Azeruth. *His render was drawn by Kuro Selas because Azeruth can't draw at all. Category:Blog posts